The League of Legends
by DeCkLaRatioN
Summary: He burned in the flames of their rage. But as luck would have it sometimes, he rose from these ashes like a phoenix. The result ? A change in destiny unlike anything seen before. Just as luck would have it for him. AU: Crossover!League of Legends
1. Fateful 10th October

_**The League of Legends**_

_**Author Note: A new Idea, but I feel the flames coming upon me. I got the idea of combining a Champion out of a Game and Naruto not long ago. I will see how it works out, though.**_

_Genre Informations:__** OoC, AU, Strong!Naru**_

_Rating: __**M**_

_Pairing:__** None yet, if even.**_

_**The Card Master of Konohagakure; Naruto Uzumaki, the Twisted Fate!**_

_**-+[Seal of Change: Review Corner]+-**_

_**DeCkLaRation: I hope there come some!**_

_**-+[Seal of Change: Situation]+-**_

There are many mysteries in the world. Some of them are not even known, while others remain unsolvable for the living.

One of them is the mystery of Naruto Uzumaki, the former hyperactive Genin of Konoha. He has two sides, which are both known, but yet twisted existing. The one side is the most known; it makes him hyperactive, unpredictable and a pain in the ass for all around him. But it's this side that makes everyone around him so addicted to his presence, as he fills everyone around him with courage and confidence.

The other one is a different matter however; He doesn't show this side much. It's his inner true side, which he always keeps for himself and for those who never lived towards another day. It exchanges the hyperactive Naruto with the even more unpredictable Card Master of Konoha, going by the name 'Twisted Fate'. He isn't just known for his card skills, but for the mysterious incidents that occur around him. Said Person is right now walking through the wooden hallways of the academy, which he knew all to well by now.

On his head hung a blue, loosely large head with a golden, with symbols stamped ring on the bottom of the head-part. A little plate in the middle of it showed the sign of a Fox. A dark blue shirt which nearly fades to block hung on his chest, which was on the front fixed with crossed lines. He wore pants of the same colour, with enstrengthened boots.

His Shoulders were protected by large, golden shoulder plates. All over his Body were rings similar to the one on his head, giving him a very noble look. On his Belt were different little bags and the ninja pouch.

_**-+[Seal of Change: Time & Space (The Time Flashback)]+-**_

The whole mystery of Twisted Fate started at the Tenth October one year from the currently timeline, which is near to Naruto's second attempt of graduation from the Ninja Academy of Konoha. It was the festival of the Kyuubi, in which all villagers celebrated the death of the Kyuubi and mourned for the loss of their loved. It was also the birthday of a certain blonde.

The picture of the Yondaime was hung in every window, as the people showed how grateful they were for his sacrifice. It was actually a shame how they destroyed their own agitations to bless Namikaze Minato's sacrifice by hunting his unbeknown legacy. Not many people even knew that Naruto Uzumaki was the son and, therefore, the heritage of the Yondaime. But even less people knew the intentions and reasons for his doings; he wanted that the village saw Naruto as a hero.

'We were foolish to believe that the village would see Naruto as a hero. But the Yondaime, Kami bless his afterlife, was always far too friendly with the village. ', were the thoughts of the Professor. The Professor sat in the mighty room of the Hokage with his most disliked enemy, which he never defeated yet; Paperwork.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, lived through two Great Shinobi Wars and survived them all; He knows practically every Jutsu of Hi no Kuni and much more Jutsu from other lands and was known to all as a God of the Shinobi. He was also known for his strength, his knowledge and his wisdom. Yet, even he didn't knew what he did with agreeing in the banishment of the Kyuubi within Naruto.

'No, it was no Banishment. It was a Sacrifice. The sacrifice of Naruto's life for the people of the village with a price by far higher than wanted.', corrected Hiruzen Sarutobi himself. This correction still didn't feel any better for him, as he felt great sorrow for the blond Ninja.

The blonde Jinchurikki suffered everyday from rough treatments, terrible beatings and other sorrows. He himself tried to ease Naruto's pain, help him whenever he can and protected him as often as he was able to from trouble. Naruto's Behaviour didn't better anything at all, though.

At the same time, the blonde main object of this story ran through the shady streets of Konoha while he tried to escape a very large mob of people behind him. Sweat ran down his head as he tried his best to finally get rid of his followers, as he knew he had no chance if they caught him.

He had too much luck, and he clearly knew it.

But he didn't know why he had so much luck. It was basically every day the same; He woke up, prepared himself, went out to find something to eat, get beaten, find something, gets even worse beaten, gets rescued by a heavily delayed Anbu who didn't even seem to possess a want to help and is back at the hospital with having the Sandaime checking his currently state.

And it repeats nearly everyday, though sometimes he doesn't have to go to the hopsital. It was a miracle how he survived every attack of the villagers, but it was a even larger miracle that Naruto even remained in the village. He was not the most unpredictable person in the whole village for nothing, after all.

Returning to currently situation, Naruto moved the direction towards a side way by running behind the corner, just to be greeted by another mob. Shock sprout on the face of the young blonde and he prepared himself to shut everything out. The mobs got closer, the screams got louder and the weapons seemed to get sharper towards him...

Before he could do anything, everything turned black as something heavy stroke him on the head...

_**-+[Seal of Change: Situation]+-**_

Everything was encased by darkness. Thick, black nothingness warped itself around Naruto's view as he slowly opened his eyes to check the surroundings. The Walls that were around him seemed to be in a dreary yellow, resembling the reflecting light that seemed to shine from somewhere.

The Floor was flooded with water and the ceiling was covered in different indentation. Pipes drew lines like spider webs along the way of the long corridor. Naruto didn't know why, but something inside whispered him to go near, to follow the way towards a point of destination. It was like a voice of unknown origin...

Naruto followed it as he had nothing else to do. He knew that he had no choice but to follow, unbeknown what yet lies on his further way.

The Way seemed to be endless as he finally saw a large resembling of a gate. It was large enough to let Konoha's Main gate look like a small brother, and what seemed like eternity to Naruto actually was just a very short period of time. Quickly going through it, the unbeknown Jinchuuriki was inside a large room with even more pipes.

He seemed to be at a collection hall where several pipes seemed to go and connect into each other. Thick, red liquids ran through some cracks on the wall and on the pipes. As the number of cracks increased, the wall kept getting thick covered with the liquid and some cracks seemed to keep growing out of nothing. The whole Room was filled with a faint, red light.

"What... is this...", whispered Naruto. He tried to analyze where he is with all his mind, as he began to remember and attempted to figure the whole situation out, starting with the assault of the villager's mob towards his currently situation. And while the whole situation, he didn't miss but realize that a weird, _empty_ feeling grew inside of him.

**"So the Player comes to the Pot ? How sad that he can't cash yet...", **growled a voice with a little chuckle at the end of the room. Naruto looked confused, as he was unable to register the source at first. "Where are you ? Where am I ?" Blue Eyes, shining in a light of happiness met red eyes in the cold darkness. No Feelings betrayed the intention of the eyes; the short meeting was enough to notify each other.

Naruto trembled when he took a step towards the end of the room. **"You don't even know who I am ? But you dare to go here like nothing happens ? You seem to be carefree, considering that everything could tremble down when I felt like it.", **returned the voice. The Jinchurikki knew, whatever the source was, it was powerful.

**"I shall teach you manners before a Lord like me. You are not asking Questions without being allowed, you are being instructed at best. I am the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko, the legendary Lord of all Demons; Guardian of the Ninth Path, the strongest of all Bijuus and the legendary Toranpukyou (Card Freak). This is your inner Mind scape. This is the picture of your inner mind; the picture of your inner sanity. All the years of abusing, torturing, suffering, pranking and loneliness have made this place appreciably into the Sewer it is now."**, roared the unknown source. A rush of Chakra ran through Naruto's Body into his head, focusing into his eyes to make him able to see clearly in the darkness of his own mind.

"The Kyuubi... inside of my mind... inside of my body... Does that mean... ? ", were the only stuttered words that left Naruto before the Kyuubi continued.

**"You are next to nothing out there. And while the same applies in here, you are yet equal to me. I am bound to your inner mind by the seal of my master. The Shinigami created it as a punishment for my insubordination. You are my Jailor. I am the jailed. "**

Nothing but the flow of red liquid echoed through the halls. No other sound was done, no emotion were spread. Only the shocked expression and the forced blinks still showed that Naruto was still alive. It dawned inside of him. Everything dawned inside of him. Why everyone despised him. Why everyone tortured him. Why everything in his life seemed to hard.

**"You seem to understand, don't you ? Good, at least you don't seem to be as stupid as it seemed. As I am sealed within you to follow my punishment, I might as well reveal myself... and get myself some amusement."**

The eyes of Kyuubi flashed in a bright red as it seemed to spread slowly over it's body. The energy crawled over his fur like a parasite, while it also encased him just like a cocoon. Naruto only subconsciously noticed that the form compressed into something humanoid.

A figure started to form out of the red energy where the mighty Demon-lord previously laid, creating a creature of pure energy. The thing materialized and formed a human. It wore golden, dark and dark-blueish clothings. A clasp filled with red cards hung loosely from his belt.

**"This, mortal, is my true form. I am the legendary Toranpukyou; the one your kind knows as the gambler, only surpassed by your Densetsu no Kamo. " **Cold, flashing red eyes stared from behind the cage on Naruto. Calculating the currently reaction of the blonde, the Toranpukyou just stood within his cage.

**"Kid. I am making you a offer that you can not refuse. While I could be your salvation, I am at the same time the curse. The curse was done, so it is time for the salvation. The one thing is able to exist without the other, but the opposite does not apply. So I am offering you something only once, so snap out and listen..."**

Something inside of Naruto made him listen. His good hearing pulled him into reality again, while you still could see how the revelation clouded his judgement. Whatever the Kyuubi said now, he would only meet minor defence.

**"I am going to merge my power to a degree with you. Your abilites and your power increase; You will gain power that no one ever saw. You could destroy your enemies without giving them much attention while you are indestructible. But while this might sound positive, there is the counterpart. Your personality is going to change drastically; While you might hold some... 'dreams", the Kyuubi spat the word with minor distaste left behind, "we have to split your very personality to prevent you from... ravaging your own mind at some point. I am not entirely sure what is going to happen, but considering the Seal, I doubt it will be much about me."**

"Why do you offer this ?", was said. The mighty Lord growled slightly at the lack of manners.

**"You humans are a disgrace towards us demons. But while I am sealed within you, I am not going to accept my sealing inside of someone weak like you. Look into the mirror; Look at yourself! You are a disgrace towards your own sake because of me, while it should be the other way around! Yet, you do nothing but let them shun you. As the jailed, I am not going to accept this. You are going to accept the offer; there is no Way I am going to let you refuse it. So ? Do you accept or do I have to force you ?"**

Another silence. The emptiness within Naruto grew with each moment and the Kyuubi began to get more desperate.

**"Okay kid, let's face the facts. You are shunned, got beaten and violated, raped and mistreated for your whole life. Shinigami knows how long this will keep up until you are no more. Your so called "Father" is not here to save you anymore; The people that should save you are not getting any close right now at all as well. And while you might have forgotten what is going on, you are getting killed. So god damn accept this offer and survive for our sake! "**, shouted a definitely displeased Demon.

A single, confused nod of Naruto was enough to make the Kyuubi glow in a sickening red light. **"As a Lord of the 9 Paths, of the 9 Great Bijuus as well as **_**the**_** Demon-lord himself, I am hereby make you my apprentice."** The shout was empowered by a unknown source, but with a growing glow the red cards of Kyuubi's clasp started to fly up and scatter inside of his cage in the air.

They all had different numbers like a Skat game, but their symbols were pictures of the Bijuus. The cards flew towards Naruto who felt the sudden urge to run around. Regretting his former choice, he slowly stepped back. A sickening grin just graced the Demon-lord in time, who now pushed his hat a little down his face to shield his eyes from the lights.

The Flying Cards suddenly hovered to Naruto and flew around him in a shield like manner, having them face him. Each card seemed to look at him with piercing eyes while they started to glow. The Kyuubi was satisfied as he saw the cards encasing Naruto with sickening thunder echos and growing lights.

_**-+[Seal of Change: Situation]+-**_

The mob of people looked with grim satisfaction at their work. Naruto was covered in blood, cuts, open wounds and other things. They enjoyed everything they did on him. But they knew that he didn't feel anything anymore; his mind had shut itself down already.

But as he was now unable to defend himself, the crowd finally took the given chance and executed the source of so many problems.

The Plan seemed Bulletproof; Naruto's Guardian's were all busy with holding some minor mass back in the city while the larger crowd took the demon outside to a stake in the forest. Young Naruto was supposed to die 'as the fox he is' literally in 'their flames of hatred'.

When they arrived at the destination, everything was set up already. It would take the guardians a while to notice the missing of their young protégé. They are going to regret this terrible mistake soon.

The flames lightened up and in a agonising scream, Naruto awoke in the upset scenery. His clothings were near to none-existing and the air felt, desperate the sun, cold around him. The Crowd began to scream for his death as the flame claimed Naruto as it's sacrifice. While the flames did not even engulf Naruto, he kept screaming and slowly began to vanish. The crowd felt satisfaction rising when they suddenly fell into silent...

A killing intent, large enough to make the world seemingly shake, erupted over the field. The screams of the Jinchuuriki were the only sounds on the saddening field when the sunshine engulfed one of the lesser expected persons on the field.

In front of the whole crowd stood one Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi with anger, but also with sadness in his eyes and his hands in a seal-forming manner. His clothings bore no hint of the following massacre, as he stood in his ceremony clothings before them.

With a quiet, nearly deadly piercing voice, which actually sounded like discussing something as simple as the common weather, he spoke the name of the following jutsu: "Katon: Fushoku Seikiri no Jutsu." (Corrosive Mist Technique)

Inhaling a deep breath, Sarutobi spook a huge, orange-red cloud out of his lunges. Dust, Leaves, pollen and everything in the air started to spark up as the cloud made it's way towards the frightened crowd.

In it's merciless crusade towards the crowd, Sarutobi sighed as he pulled his hat down. The last thing everyone in the crowd knew were the sight of some last shiny drops from the Hokage down his cheek to the ground dying in the lights of the firework before the "crusaders" engulfed every single person in agonising screams.

_**Author Endnote: Nothing to state. I hope ya liked it!**_


	2. Twisted Encounters

_**The League of Legends**_

_**The Card Master of Konohagakure; Naruto Uzumaki, the Twisted Fate!**_

_**-+[Seal of Change: Review Corner]+-**_

_**DeCkLaRation: I hope there come some!**_

_**-+[Seal of Change: Situation]+-**_

Silence. It was the only thing clouding the narrow staffed room as a crowd, divided by their own held position into two factions, was starring at a saddened, old man. His robes, which used to be ceremony ones, were torn by burns, by blood and by strains of dirt.

Sitting before the crowd in a chair traditionally meant for "high-ups" between the small gasp, he watched as his trusted interrogator Ibiki slowly stepped towards a corner of the room. His eyes gave no feelings, however his expression showed that the previously given report eased his mind slightly, if only to loosen up on tensions.

He seemed to grow more older and more colder with each passing moment, just to be remembered by his own age each time. The room was embraced by his own killing intent while radiating a twisted mix of feelings. Many questions were asked but also answered, however one never crossed their minds; Where was the corpse ? Some answered it for themselves, however, this would remain a mystery to others.

The eyes of the old man showed displease while also had a hint of red in them, as the expressions of the observers were as mixed as they could be. Some looked saddened by what happened, which clearly encased the faces of the people replacing the "common man". The other side however, was sickened.

Some looked rather twisted in their respective feelings, showing no straight hint of what was going through the mind. A mix of sadness, happiness, confusion and a hint of disgust lied on their very features like a hat, a shirt, pants and shoes clothings on a body. It was hard to make a clear declaration of their state.

However, one thought was forced and focused within the minds of the currently persons. They had failed in a hell-high way; Only Yami would be able to support them if the report held true. The first spoken words were done by one of the Hokage's most trusted advisor and late teammate, the male Homura.

"So you basically try to tell us that the only legacy of the fourth was killed because we have let the villagers do as they please ? On top of that, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi was his own son ?", he spat the words out like remaining venom in his mouth. He couldn't help but notice the irony of how the shadow of despair cloaked the Fire Shadow in the room. Despite everything however, he felt a little down as well.

"We failed. To top even that, as soon as it reaches the people that we killed the child of our own legendary Kage just because he was a burden in our view for something in higher control, we will have Iwa, Kumo and the Sand on our trails. Each would cause another Great Ninja War just to get their hand on the son of one of the most feared Hokage ever and the jailor of the strongest beings ever known.

Not to forget that the Jinchurriki hold a certain authority in their respective area... Adding this to everything, we might have rough politics ahead of us. Especially if this incident is spreat public.", Shibi concluded as he remained cool.

Whispers started to spread, just to be ended by a mid-aged man in the civilian council. "This all may be, but you killed numerous people of this village in your outburst! I, as a man of common people, request the down stepping of the Hokage in return for the taken live-"

He didn't get further as he had kunais all over his body, each in different parts of his anatomy. A try to scream was useless effort as his vocal-cord was a side-way slashed by a bypassing kunai. "Anyone else want to speak their similar opinion up ? Go ahead, we are listening.", a deadly calm Tsume spoke with malice in her voice.

Her eyes slowly turned into one of a predator, as it targets it's prey for a celebrating feast. The calming hand of a lesser-calm Inoichi moved to her shoulder, easing her reaction a little. ANBU quickly moved in and took the humiliated, close-to-death councillor to the hospital.

"This is not the time, and not the place for this. ", his eyes took a close glance at the civilian council, which finally remained silent for a change as they observed their fellow go in such disgracing manner.

"The Hokage was within his rights to kill each of the civilians as each of them broke his own law, forbidding the naming of... "his" tenant around him. The punishment for this is the immediant execution. However, there was even more reasons he did this. Civilians killing a innocent child for the sake of something impersistent like revenge, just to give a example. Their deeds are unforgivable."

Inoichi looked at the Hokage. "Furthermore, you can see how tired the Hokage got by this. If you look closely, you'd seen that this is not a proud deed for our sake.", the adult blond of the Yamanaka clan stood slowly up, raising his body while lowering his head in shame. "This is a sad day in the history of Konoha.

We have the mourning of a innocent child, which happens to be _the _son of our beloved Fourth. While the civilians might have gotten their revenge on the nine-tailed, it is only a question of time until he might return. The Bijuus are no little, but a persistent treat; They are beings of pure Chakra, spoken to able to reincarnate eachselves after some time in a different being and personality. While the treat is, therefore, briefly stopped, it will return. Leaving us with no more but shame..."

The words came out like a exclaiming of a prophet. Standing before the crowd of the council, his eyes fixated on the Hokage. "We are no more worth the title of the strongest Village of the five great nations. We lost that right as soon as we have let out feelings cloud our mind and lost the trust towards our Kages."

A quick handsign as a sign of dismissal made everyone quickly leave, leaving Inoichi as the Head-Jounin of Konoha and Sarutobi all on their own in the room.

The next days to come were hard, but nothing compared to what would happen in the upcoming future. While the lose of many civilian made voices raise for the down stepping of the Hokage, they quickly were silenced by the Ninja Side.

Sand cancelled their alliance with Konoha as soon as the incident got known, lowering Konoha's status in significant ways. Iwa for once actually was happy about the incident, which they of course did not voice in public. However, the death of their most feared enemies' legacy bought disgust and happiness to Iwa.

Kumo did not voice their opinion, but it was likely that a ambassador would come soon and voice their following steps. Incidents on this level were NEVER easy, considering the circumstances.

_**-+[Seal of Change: Situation & Time]+-**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi slowly wandered a stone encased path into the mountain behind Konoha. He took all time of the world while every step seemed more of a burden to him than the last. The hallway was a relative small one, as he stepped through a door-step like gate into a room. There were torches hanging on the wall as the small room was brightened up.

In the middle of the room stood a heightened coffin out of wood. It was filled with the course of one Yondaime Hokage; Undisturbed by any thing happening on the outside, he lies peacefully where no one could molest his remainings in any way. Beside the wooden container rose a seemingly coffin created out of stone. In it lied the wife of prior named man, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Both fell at that night for their belief in Konoha and in their son. It was sad that soon another Coffin would be added; The coffin of one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, who died far too early without the acknowledge of his parent's wishes towards the Village.

The old man sighs softly as he felt ashamed. If he didn't knew any better, he would expect _them _to come soon. However, his Godparents didn't even know of his early decease. The Sandaime concluded that he would keep this to himself for some time. There however was another part bothering him; The Coffin would remain empty.

Nothing of the _corpse_, as Sarutobi had to word it in disgust, was left for him to bury his Everything-but-Blood Grandson. Only weird-looking cards, which belong into Naruto's possession would be given into it.

The Wonder, where these Cards came from however, was nagging at Sarutobi. He couldn't remember having seen them ever on him, but they felt as if they belonged to him. What was even more weird to Sarutobi were the attributes of them, as they seemed delicate to Chakra.

Slowly wandering out of the stony halls again, he closed the grave behind him with a half Ram seal. He took all time in the world to return to the village, as he knew that he had by far more time actually spent then certain others had the chance to spend. It was depressing for him to face the facts, but he failed in every aspect Minato would have given him a word.

_/Forgive me, Minato.../_, were the only words laying like monuments in the mind of the formerly unmatched "God of all Shinobi".

_**-+[Seal of Change: Situation & Time]+-**_

It was silent in the village down the unspoken river. Being a "abandoned" city in the shadows of the glorious flames, no one sane dared to enter it for the sake of surviving. It was tormented by criminal and ruff-headed scum alike, which took the place as a sanctuary to rest... may it be the last forever or for a period of time.

The dry earth, which slowly mixed with sand as it was on the near border to the Wind Country, was seemingly watching a certain blond with a splendid hat wandering aimlessly on it. The clothings he wore would still be identified years from now on as his trademark, despite the stealthiness of Ninjas.

If one would also have taken the time, they'd notice the stiffness in his step and the steady flexing of fingers, as if the person prepared to immediately engage. Dim blue eyes pierced through the shadows as every mouldered house was carefully analysed for possible threats.

Another pair of eyes was watching the hat-wearer. The flashing of a knife being drawn quickly flicked through the shadows, as it reflected the moonlight before enclosing the distance to the seemingly unaware man. It happened to quick to actually take notice that a muffed cry erupted before the attacker laid on the floor, a clean cut through his throat being caked by his own blood.

Being not fazed, the blonde walked steady on. A rather-modern house caught his eye quickly, recognizing it as a possible gamble hole for the likes of him. A quick smirk flashed upon his face similar to the knife having been quickly drawn as Naruto walked towards, and afterwards into the house. The letters "Gamble Den" were rather scratchy carved into them, being oddly lightened by candles. It had a very dark ambient, not that Naruto mind as he was stepping through the door.

_**-+[Seal of Change: Situation & Time]+-**_

The "Gamble Den" was rather modest in furniture, however possessed quiet stylish individual items. The most noticeable thing was however the large bar spotable at one wall opposite to the door, having a large and rather sturdier man clean some glass. He seemed to be a barkeeper, however Naruto recognized him from Kyuubi's Memories.

"Keeper ?", came Naruto's voice as the blonde sat down on a stool, his arms on the thick wood of the bar with his cards intricted within his fingers. The glance was piercingly, however mostly hidden by the hat as only one eye seemed halfway visible fixated on him. He ignored the other persons around, which were minding their own buisness anyway.

Said man quickly looked, widening his eyes a little in surprise before calming down again, seemingly dismissing his own thoughts and ideas. "Whatcha wan' ?", was the answer on the wordless request. He seemed to recognize these familiar clothings, having seen them before, however he quickly forgot what he thought to focus on his customer.

"A Beer for me and a single Royal Flush consisting of red diamonds for the Toranpukyou .", came the response. The sound of crashing erupted through the place as the barkeeper starred shocked at the Jinchurikki.

The evidence of the shock was visible to the core, unable to immediately answer as the blonde dismissed him for a moment to look at a nearby Poker Game at a desk. Standing up to move over, he gave the Keeper a glance to collect himself before sitting down on a empty chair at the desk. "What's the deal ?"

_**-+[Seal of Change: Situation & Time]+-**_

It was only some days later that Naruto stood before Konoha again, looking from the head of the Yondaime down onto the despicable village. He didn't really care much for it, however he knew that he just couldn't leave. He had people to protect, which were not worth the wager that leaving would require to him.

He remained unsighted as he walked through the gate. No one looked into his face but noticed the clothings he wore. Looks of prising, but also of jealousy were exchanged as the pompous teenager walked along the path of Konoha's Main-street. Kids were playing, not giving the teen a look as he however looked at them, trying to remember how it felt to play like this.

Dismissing his own attitude of past haunting again, he decided that he waited enough. A hidden card in the pocket of the Sandaime whispered the position of the Jinchuuriki's Grandfather, guiding him into a side-path before concentrating away from the view of others.

He closed his eyes as he channelled Chakra into his feets. Trying his newest achievement for the practical use out again, Naruto seemed to slowly vanish out of sight as Cards arose from the ground. The red and orange cards fanned out to create a perfect circle in a flower head-like pattern, before Naruto vanished into nothingness, making the cards fade as well. The spike of Chakra was left unbeknownst, which would soon result in a huge mistake.

_**-+[Seal of Change: Situation & Time]+-**_

"In the Name of the Raikage, I am hereby to announce our following procedure and actions concerning the incident relating to your late Yondaime's legacy.", was the rough voice of the battle-hardened as Ambassador replacing Ninja. Having sent a Jounin of his Experience could mean a lot to Sarutobi, who looked a little better from resting more then ever within a brief period of time. His age still laid heavy on him.

"We, Kumo, one of the five great Ninja villages, hereby declare a nullifying of peace treaties created from ancestors between Konohagakure and Kumogakure. We do no longer accept your friendship as our own and see ourself as neutral in coming wars.

We can not support a village which treated their own youth like pests.", was the tense message everyone waited for. The whole Council was shocked by this, having hoped for a positive answer of the village due the excellent past relationships.

Especially the Civilian Side looked shocked and heaven-ditched from this. One of them stood up, quickly raising to his height before shouting at the Ambassador. "This can not be accepted!

We did not treat our youth like pests, but we freed us and our coming generations from the treat of this demon!", was the courageous exclaiming of the fool, which however was quickly enstrengthened and repeated by the whole civilian council.

The Ninjas however remained silent. One could see how one Inoichi was thinking, the years-old carved gears were running on overdrive to work every fact and possibility through. "Is this final ?", came the hopeful question of another Ninja of a minor Non-Bloodline Clan.

"Yes, it is.", was the prompt answer of the Ambassador before the Civilians started to get loud again. Sarutobi seemed to get smaller in his seat, feeling as if every ounce of strength was leaving him. _/Naruto.../_

As if Heaven and Hell themselves were to answer his silent plead, spreadt and arose unfamiliar cards from the ground. Everyone were frozen in their tracks as red cards with a very familiar, animalic pattern seemed to grow flat out of the ground. The flower head-like circle fanned in the middle of the Council room out.

A hat was slowly emerging out of them, raising skywards in which the rest quickly followed. The familiar face with the blond hair as immediate treat became clear, before the golden and black cloth manifested. He seemed young, barely over 13 years, but radiated immediate business. The stern look in the straight face was a heavy give-away.

Sarutobi was looking on in shock, unable to form letters properly as every word right now ceased to silence. The Civilians looked ready to shout out, while the Ninjas looked surprised and expecting at the youngster. The Ambassador however showed the most surprise out of them, as he was near to faint.

"Is this a trick ?", came the barking of said Kumo Ninja before he looked enraged at the Sandaime, trying to see if this was a ambush. The God of Shinobi however couldn't answer, being unable to say anything.

Silence filled the whole room, as no one was able to say anything. A smirk formed on Naruto's face, making him look smoothly at the present personalities. One visible eye focused on the Hokage, the grin never escaping him.

"Good Day, Ladies and Gentlemen. I am glad to declare that Lady Luck indeed is smiling upon you today."

_**Author Endnote: I am not doing regular updates, but it is possible that holidays might result in a chapter or two! Reworked the first Chapter a little as well. You can check it, if you feel like it that is ;)**_


End file.
